minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The ghost of vengeance
The sequel to https://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/T_poseT pose The characters are not real, including usernames, and is fake. Also based on t posed memes introduction to characters nallnullnill = Bill entity123456789 = Samuel rainbowcp98 = Kyle jodash7 = Johnny T-Pose Apocalypse I was terrified to see my friend like that, I took it as an illusion and locked all doors and windows and closed all curtains. While all that, I was still thinking about that mysterious message "you will meet him soon", were we also going to be like Johnny? Suddenly, banging noises were at my door! I never thought that this would happen! I turned on my phone and tried to contact my friends to get to the secret hideout with their laptops. I also received a warning on the news and it said t pose people everywhere. right then I got a text back. Bill: we are at the secret base, where are you? Me: I am at my house. Samuel: you need to hurry up! We don't have much time! Bill: whats with the laptops tho? Me: I will tell you when I get there, need any chargers? Bill: yes Samuel: yeah sure, now hurry up! I got there on time and my friends were here too! They had to get through a crowd of t-posers. We opened up our laptops and opened Minecraft, it was weird though, the main menu has inverted colors and crosses can be seen in the big "Minecraft", the yellow quotes turned red and bloody. We entered our world and looked, Every single NPC is shaped like a T, trees burnt and The sky has black clouds. We splashed an invisibility potion on us along with haste and jump. Wow just wow. yeah a little freaked out man if only Johnny was here, we'd have more people on our side. he was kind of the scaredy-cat tho agreed jodash7 joined the game hello? Whoa! what are YOU doing here, I thought you were t-posed! he might be an imposter! yeah! jodash7 left the game What Just Happened? We were all shocked to see our friend log in and then log out, when he left, there was something suspicious about him to the point where it concerned me. In fact, we were all shocked and couldn't say a letter or word. We got back to the game and warned everyone to be quiet, just then, the invisibility potion wore off and we had to jump and run to herobrine's lair. That is a thing? yes wow your knowledge of Minecraft is kind of cool null null null null null hey it is null! follow us null hey what is the redstone block doing here? psst down *beeeeeeep* here c'mon hurry the mobs will see us! We went in but something seemed off, as in someone or thing is just watching us, the feeling is so strong that I had to sneak around and investigate. "this place is huge! No wonder that strange feeling occurred." I thought maybe there is someone in here. Right then, so you caaaaame? wha? who are you? that is n-n-n-none of your buisnes You have bad grammar huh, well now FAaAAce my sssservant? well, I guess? Hey Kyle where are you you have been talking to yourself! what? You didn't see I was talking to null well looks like null *beeeeeeep* saw it too! Something is *beeeeeeep* wrong! The Return I showed the other guys my screen and they didn't see anything, Samuel took that as weird and Bill looked outside, "nothing so far" He said. "we should look out for any footsteps because Johnny could still be out there!" said Samuel. Suddenly, we heard footsteps outside the secret house, "Minbow" said the voice outside, it sounded like Johnny and he said the secret passcode!! We opened the locked door and he is there! Not t-posed either! We celebrated with Samuel's packed sandwiches! We got back to the game, Howzit feel to be back? good! but where are you guys? drink an invisibility, speed, and jump potion, then head east! oh okay So what happened? I saw you in front of my house T posed! I was disguised as a t-posed person and banged on your door but nobody answered.- well now I am searching for the mystery man who talked to me. you boudht f-f-f-f-friends huh? I will eliminate you Nallnullnill has left the game jodash7 has left the game entity123456789 has left the game "Where did you guys go?" I asked them. When I looked around, they passed out! Now theres a pperfect ebbvironment prepare to meeeeeeeet yoir doom! The Demon stuck in Minecraft Suddenly, all of the lights turned off and I felt something behind me. Something sinister was just breathing in my neck! I turned around very slowly and saw nothing, suddenly, the same breathing was behind me, again! I did not care to look because I was too scared, then I heard a voice, just behind me! "YOU ALL WILL MEET YOUR DOOM!" I turned around to see nothing, I gathered my courage to turn on the lights again. Then I saw it for a split second, then it vanished! All of my friends woke up and asked me what happened? "I guess I had a hallucination," I told them, "That was close!". You should probably rest we will handle it ok rainbowcp98 left the game roinbawpc89 joined the game (from now Samuel entity123456789 tells the story) what is *beeeeep* that? Is this some kind of joke? Maybe, I dunno where is herobrine? Herobrine was T posed! A t pose creeper exploded and hit entity303, he also got t posed! null.. he-e-e-e-e-e-ello great Hmm I can't glitch this person out, wait I can't move! nillnullnall joined the game nallnullnill left the game we can't ban these persons can we we are going to take over this world! Bill is unconscious! Whaaaaat? this is bad wait you can talk? yeah what of it? Anyway get the orespawn mod immediately! that is never going to happen why is that? Yeah! because you will naver leave this woo0o0o0oooorld! The king (orespawn) suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and I thought I just saw someone riding it on the back, we need to destroy the king! you n-n-n-n-never will it! All things crashed and burned and we never saw that thing again, the next morning, none were t posed and all went back to regular, but we noticed one thing, most of the people had hallucinations. because this blocky man that had a red shirt and yellow pants, and white hair, the man looked like it was a negative version of the Steve in Minecraft. Minecraft was our favorite game but we switched to Terraria. We contacted notch and then he replied, " A worker was fired because of unknown reasons, I did not fire him, someone else did. I guess he was sad until he died, I think I remember his name in the game was "roinbawpc89". Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Ghost Category:Dragon981 Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Steve Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Null